Survival of Altonsburg
Survival of Altonsburg is a song that was composed by Krista Ulrich, Tim Tsukuda, and Ty Pennington, and is arranged by TP-TH-7 under Speedy Series. It can be possibly be Make It Up series, due to the graphics. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida I want to thank Krista Ulrich, Tim Tsukuda, and Ty Pennington for the amazing adventurous song for Young Extreme Makeover Kids 2: The Battle of Mysteries. It is also the second theme for it, with first being MAKE IT UP. When we first made that, it was Bb, but I thought G would be much better anyhow. Tomiko Kai I love the reflection of that song whenever the stops are at the perfect place where it makes one beat when it starts continuing on, and echoing drum beat on the intro are amazing. They are like the part of the show for like, uh... the love night mix. Yuri Moto Now, that song should be part of MAKE IT UP series. You can actually see its background. Also, this song's BPM is a double of that song, too. No matter what they're going for, it's still Speedy series. Gallery Survival of Altonsburg.png|Banner Survival of Altonsburg-bg.png|Background Trivia * It is one of the songs with CHALLENGE chart rating 18, with Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~. * Survivor of Altonsburg is one of the Speedy series songs with BEGINNER chart being rated 5 steps, along with Blast of the Winged Demons ~The Moment Spirit Remix~. * Despite, even CHALLENGE chart is rated five steps higher than EXPERT, it actually has fewer notes than EXPERT chart. ** If you look, EXPERT chart only has seven jumps and ten freeze arrows, while CHALLENGE chart has seventy-five jumps and thirteen freeze arrows. (EXPERT ~ 485 - 7 = 478, CHALLENGE ~ 550 - 75 = 475). ** Speaking of which, CHALLENGE chart has the same numbers of jumps and freeze arrows as the it is to Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, Blast of the Winged Demons ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, Summer Blast, Stress, World Is SICK (The Moment Spirit Remix), Turning Fish ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, MAKE IT UP (Trace of Techno 130 Remix), MAKE IT UP 2MB, MAKE IT UP 2MB (106 Mix), Whole Awakening, and TECH-PROJECT -フレッシュテクノロジー-. * The BPM to Survival of Altonsburg is 212 BPM, which is doubled from many 106-BPM songs, like MAKE IT UP, ALTERNATE, and Legends of a POISONOUS PERSON (The Moment Spirit Remix). * The background and jacket features the whole team, with their enemies, the Evil Mysteries on the bottom, their leader on the banner. ** The same thing it did was with Turning Fish ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, over 1K7, MAKE IT UP's background is shown in both of this song's background and jacket. Instead of left, it is shown on the right. The true statement shows that MAKE IT UP is a main theme to Young Extreme Makeover Kids. * When the song has two stops, it doesn't go off by beat in a measure, unlike other songs with stops like that. * The song is almost Boss Rush series. It shows that CHALLENGE chart is rated 18! * LIGHT chart rerated from 6 to 7. * It is one of MAKE IT UP series songs without simply titling "MAKE IT UP". Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Speedy series Category:Make It Up series Category:Songs with Stops Category:Beginner Level 5 Category:Light Level 6 Category:Difficult Level 10 Category:Expert Level 13 Category:Challenge Level 18 Category:Songs with Ty Pennington Category:1 Sharp Category:212 BPM Category:2 Stops